Testpage2
Naboo cover.png|BFIV Level Visualisation: Naboo (Imperial Play) v1.0 / ‘What If..?’ Scenario – following the Battle of Coruscant Title Crawl After the defeat of the Republic on Coruscant, a glorious new beginning has dawned upon the galaxy, with the newly acquired Clone Army signalling the birth of the Empire. Following the death of Obi-Wan on Coruscant, Anakin swiftly turns to the dark side and takes his place at Palpatine’s side. Palpatine and Vader lead their Clone Army to Naboo, where Mace Windu and Yoda are hiding and protecting Amidala who has just given birth to twins... Highlights NaH.png|Battle through backstreets of Theed, infested by water-wise Gungan warriors! NaH2.jpg|Face a Droid army fighting for the Rebellion! NaH3.png|Defeat Jedi Master Yoda as Darth Vader! Level Intro NabE.jpg|The Emperor looks down at the planet from his Star Destroyer. Vader requests that he be the one to capture Amidala himself. NabE1.jpg|The Emperor allows it, but he is dubious about Vader’s motivations. NabE2.jpg|The Emperor orders an attack on Naboo’s ground defenses. Objective 1: Disable the Naboo Ground Defenses! Nab01.png|From within the Capital Ship, attack the surface of Naboo, taking out the tractor beam and damaging the Theed Generator to allow access to the hangar. Nab01_a.png|Either use the turbolaser... Nab01_b.png|...or send down probe droids to the surface to mark positions to be attacked from orbit. Nab01_c.png|Once the ground defences are devastated, the player boards a starfighter. As you reach the temple, Droids pour out of C.I.S. landing craft and engage the Republic forces... Objective 2: Protect the Jedi Temple Plaza! Hold the plaza against waves of C.I.S. forces! cor_rep_ob2.jpg|First Wave cor_rep_ob2b.jpg|Second Wave cor_rep_ob2c.jpg|Third Wave cor_rep_obj2_layout.jpg cor_rep_obj2_idea.jpg|Idea: A number of Jedi Padawans join the fight during the C.I.S. assault. cor_rep_obj3_transition_c.jpg|Reinforcements arrive in the form of LAAT Gunships. A message comes through that C.I.S. forces are trying to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine.... Objective 3: Fly to 500 Republica! cor_rep_obj3a.jpg|Piloting a LAAT gunship, you must fly to the 500 Republica. Skies above Coruscant are filled with swarms of Vulture Droids, which you will need to avoid! cor_rep_obj3_idea_a.jpg|Idea: Crossing traffic. cor_rep_obj3b.jpg cor_rep_obj3c.jpg| cor_rep_obj3_transition_d.jpg|After landing on the main landing platform, you disembark and enter the 500 Republica... Objective 4: Find Chancellor Palpatine! cor_rep_obj4.jpg|Fight your way to Palpatine's quarters in the 500 Republica, battling C.I.S. forces at every turn. cor_rep_obj4_idea.jpg|Idea: The Chancellor's quarters are totally ravaged by the C.I.S. assault: lights flicker, doors malfunction, trinkets are shattered... cor_rep_obj4b.jpg cor_rep_obj4_idea_b.jpg|Idea: Vertical gameplay: C.I.S. Forces attack the player from above. cor_rep_obj4c.jpg|As you enter Palpatine's quarters, Grievous escapes in his starfighter with Palpatine... cor_rep_obj4c2.jpg cor_rep_obj4d.jpg cor_rep_obj4_idea_c.jpg|Idea: Grievous escapes jumping off the balcony. Objective 5: Provide covering fire for your gunship as it pursues Grievous! Cor_rep_obj5_transition_a.png|Whilst in pursuit of Grievous, you man the LAAT turret and destroy the enemy fighters. Grievous frantically attempts to escape through the Coruscant cityscape, laying traps behind him. Objective 6: Capture the C.I.S. Capital Ship! cor_rep_obj7b.jpg|Join the ARC troopers landing in the C.I.S. frigate and take control of the ship. cor_rep_obj7c.jpg cor_rep_obj7_layout.jpg|Layout: Go to the bridge and kill the officers to capture the ship. cor_rep_obj7_idea.jpg|Idea: Frigate defences are activated during the attack causing blaster fire to be reflected off the walls – encouraging melee combat. cor_rep_obj7_idea_d.jpg cor_rep_obj7_idea_b.jpg|Idea: The Muun frigate commander is on the bridge behind a forcefield. The player must defeat a wave of security guards followed by the commander's bodyguards, 'Fire' and 'Ice', two customised Droideka (equipped with carbonite guns and flame throwers respectively)‏. With the C.I.S. frigate captured, the Republic forces mount a surprise attack on the Separatist flagship... Objective 7: Disable the Invisible Hand using the C.I.S. Capital Ship! cor_rep_obj8.jpg|Control the powerful turrets of the C.I.S. capital ship to disable the Invisible Hand in a broadside fight. cor_rep_obj8_idea.jpg|Idea: Neighbouring turrets are destroyed by enemy fire. cor_rep_obj8_idea_b.jpg|Idea: Direct hit ejects the player from the gunner position. cor_rep_obj8_layout.jpg|Layout: The player has to destroy three of the five structural targets. Destroying the shield generator (a structural target) will make the subsequent targets weaker. Destroying the turrets reduces the barrage of incoming fire. The Invisible Hand is heavily damaged, paving a way for the Jedi strike team to board... Cutscene 01 Cmm.jpg|Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi spectacularly board the Invisible Hand and fight their way to find the abducted Chancellor. Cmm1.jpg Cmm2.jpg|Once again they encounter a familiar foe... Objective 8: Fight Count Dooku! Cor_rep_obj9.jpg|Playing as Anakin alongside Obi-Wan, you must defeat Count Dooku in a lightsaber battle. Dooku is assisted by two Droid bodyguards. Cor_rep_obj9_idea.jpg|Idea: Use tactics to beat the skilled Dooku: wait for him to focus on Obi-Wan or attack simultaneously‏. Cor_rep_obj9_idea_d.jpg|Idea: The player can pick up Obi-Wan's lightsaber (after Dooku knocks him out) to dual-wield during the fight. cor_rep_obj9_idea_c2.jpg|Idea: Angered by Obi-Wan's incapacitation at the hands of Dooku, Anakin develops extra power and alters his lightsaber fighting style. Level Outro Cor_rep_outro.jpg|As they hurry from the main hangar, Palpatine and the Jedi are captured. Cor_rep_outro_b.jpg|C.I.S. soldiers take them to Grievous on the bridge. Cor_rep_outro_c.jpg|The Jedi manage to break free and defeat the General’s Magnaguards, but Grievous escapes, critically damaging the ship. Cor_rep_outro_d.jpg|Anakin is forced to make a crash-landing on Coruscant with what is left of the Invisible Hand. Cor_rep_outro_e.jpg Map Layout Cor12.jpg|Singleplayer; the numbers represent the objectives. Cor22.jpg|Also single-player. Epiclol.jpg|Multi-player.